Christmas Is Still Here Again
“Christmas Is Still Here Again,” is an upcoming American directed to video Christmas animated film, and a sequel to “Christmas Is Here Again,” Sophiana & the Gang are back from the first film, with new characters like Lina the reindeer doe calf, Riona the Vixen kit, Harry the Raccoon kit, Ryan the Rabbit kit, Larry the Skunk kit, and Brian the Beaver kit, who were helping Sophiana & the Gang who were searching for the wishing tree, and the winter berries, before it’s too late. Daniel Roebuck, Norm Macdonald, and Brad Garrett are doing their roles, Idris Elba, and Gabrielle Union are going to be playing the Walrus King and the Walrus Queen Plot Sophiana the adoptive daughter of Santa & Mrs. Claus’ who dresses up nicely, and she was living in her adoptive home with her adoptive parents Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus, and friends like Paul Rocco, Jacque, Dart, and his doe friend Lina, with the elves, and the reindeer, right here in Santa’s village. They were just been thinking about the wishing tree, and the winter huckleberries, so Sophiana, Dart & Lina, and Paul Rocco had to find and search for the winter berries & the wishing tree before it’s too late, with a help of Buster the Fox, with his daughter Riona the Vixen kit, Harry the Raccoon kit, Ryan the Rabbit kit, Larry the Skunk kit, Brian the Beaver kit, and Charlee the Bear, but they had to watch out for the Walrus King and the Walrus Queen with these Walruses & Penguins, but they’re all be formally, and they also have to look out for the black wolf arrow-men & the dark brown weasel guards, and they have to safe Christmas, that it still must come twice again. Characters Old Characters: * Sophiana (Lola Flanery) * Dart The Reindeer Buck Calf (Hayden Rolence) * Paul Rocco (Daniel Roebuck) * Jacque (Daniel Roebuck) * Santa Claus (Jim Broadbent) * Mrs. Claus (Imelda Staunton) * Buster The Fox (Norm MacDonald) * Charlee The Bear (Brad Garrett) * Violet The Butterfly (Pamela Zappia) * The Narrator (Jay Leno) New Characters: * Lina The Reindeer Doe Calf (Liliana Mumy) * Riona The Vixen Kit (Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Harry The Raccoon Kit (Bronson Pinchot) * Ryan The Rabbit Kit (Rick Jones) * Larry The Skunk Kit (Terrence Scammell) * Brian The Beaver Kit (Max Friedman Cole) * The Walrus King (Idris Elba) * The Walrus Queen (Gabrielle Union) Additional Characters: * The Elves * The Reindeer * The Walruses * The Penguins * The Puffins * The Terns * The Seagulls * The Pelicans * The Sea Creatures (including Crabs, Starfishes, a Sea Turtle, an Octopus, Tunas, Salmons, Swordfishes, Fishes, Flounders, Codfishes, Eels, Rays, Dolphins, Orcas, a Shark, and Whales) * The Forest Critters (including Foxes & Vixens, Raccoons, Rabbits, Skunks, Beavers, Marmots, Squirrels & Chipmunks, Bats, Redpoll Birds, Sparrows, Robins, Goldfinches, Grosbeak Birds, Orioles, and Ptarmigans) * The Black Wolf Arrow-men * The Dark Brown Weasel Guards * The Sailors * The Lions at the Zoo * The Crocodiles at the Zoo * The Monkeys at the Zoo * The Hyenas at the Zoo * The Cheetahs at the Zoo * The Insects at the Zoo * The Snow Leopards at the Zoo * The Zookeepers * The Pigs * The Horses * The Cattle * The Dogs (including The Bulldog with three bull puppies, Siberian Huskies, Alaskan Malamutes, Golden Retrievers, Labrador Retrievers, The Old English Sheepdog, The Rough Collie, The Australian Shepherd, Rottweilers, St. Bernards, and Blood Hounds) Cameos * The Bullies * The orphanage kids Additional Voices * Jacob Ursomarzo * Jake Beale * Daniel Brochu * Jodie Resther * Melissa Altro * Krystal Meadows * Julie Lemieux * Dwayne Hill * Mark Camacho * Robyn Thaler Hickey * Corey Doran * Rob Morrison * Dee Bradley Baker * Bill Farmer * Charlie Adler * Patrick Pinney * Philip L. Clarke * Mickie McGowan * Jennifer Darling * Sherri Stoner * Sherry Lynn * Jack Angel * Dominic West * Martin Short * Steve Martin * Chevy Chase * Billy Crystal * Jim May * Michael Madsen * Clancy Brown * Rodger Bumpass * Cam Clarke * Jeff Bennett * Rob Paulsen * Jess Harnell * Tress MacNeille * Ron Perlman * Candy Ford * Toby Huss * Diedrich Bader * Stephen Root * Hayley Joel Osment * Kathleen Barr * Myriam Sirois * Elizabeth Carol Sevenkoff * Cathy Weseluck * Garry Chalk * Paul Dobson * David Kaye * Colin Murdock * Lee Tockar * Terry Klassen * Kevin Grevioux Mentions * Miss Dowdy (mentioned) * Krad (mentioned) * The Selves (mentioned) Soundtrack # Main Title # The Wishing Tree is Still out there somewhere # Christmas will becoming soon # The Zoo # Will We’ve ever seen # Meeting Riona, Ryan, Brian, Harry, and Larry # Talking about The Walrus King & The Walrus Queen # True Friends in the City # Finding the wishing tree # Running from the black wolf arrow-men, and the dark brown weasel guards # Buster and Charlee again # Christmas Nights are here that surrounding us all # Critter Christmas # Fighting The Black Wolf Arrow-men, and the Dark Brown Weasel Guards # Riona’s Song # Meeting The Walrus King & The Walrus Queen # Seagulls, Terns, Puffins, Penguins, Walruses, and other sea creatures # I’m the King and I’m the Queen # Ice Skating # The punishment # We found the wishing tree # Riona, Harry, Larry, Ryan, and Brian’s Song # Christmas Is Still Here Again # Santa’s on his way # All I want for Christmas is you # Wishing tree # Legends of the winter huckleberries Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Christmas Category:Animation Category:American animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Christmas Movies Category:American Christmas films Category:Musical Films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Sequels Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated Musical